What The Water Gave Me
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: El Mar la había llamado, prometiéndole paz infinita. Engañada, se dejó ahogar; sólo para ser salvada por los delgados brazos del Amor. (Advertencia: esta historia trata de temas como suicidio, depresión, y trastornos del estado de ánimo. Se recomienda discreción).
1. Chapter 1

**What The Water Gave Me**

 **xxx**

 _Quisiera esta tarde divina de octubre, pasear por la orilla lejana del mar; que la arena de oro, y las aguas verdes, y los cielos puros me vieran pasar._

…

El viento golpeaba contra su piel con la fuerza de mil cuchillas, apuñalándola, siendo lo único que separaba su cuerpo del agua. Hacía frío. El otoño estaba presente en todo su esplendor, esparciendo las hojas secas de los árboles por la arena. Una hoja flotaba, atrapada en un remolino de viento. Y caía; era la danza perfecta y mareante de un tornado y un pequeño objeto indefenso: las hojas; ella.

Sus píes estaban entumecidos debido al frío, pero sabía que dolían. Debajo de la helada capa que dificultaba su circulación, se escondía un dolor punzante.

Ella había caminado sobre vidrios rotos y caracoles puntiagudos, pisándolos sin ningún reparo. Una imperceptible estela de sangre marcaba su camino. Pero eso ya no importaba.

¿Porqué preocuparse por unos rasguños de primer grado cuando estaba a punto de morir? Ciertamente, sus píes no jugarían un papel crucial en la autopsia de su cuerpo. Se enfocarían en sus pulmones congelados. La sensación de la arena húmeda bajo las plantas de sus píes se sentía celestial. El último conector entre ella y el mundo.

Levantó los ojos y observó el fino anillo que dejaba ver la Luna Nueva. Una noche sin luna era aterradora, las estrellas embellecen la noche; pero no la iluminan. Aunque, quizás era mejor de ese modo. Quizás el resplandor lunar iluminaba su cordura. No podía permitirse ser cuerda, la cordura la haría retroceder. Volver atrás, pedir ayuda; ser débil.

Pateó una piedra con furia. **Débil** , el adjetivo perfecto. Débil durante sus treinta años de vida. Una niña débil y sin amigos, una adolescente inadaptada y sin diversión, una mujer solitaria y sin amor… no debía pensar en su vida, sería como acariciar algo suave, efímero, que desaparecería muy pronto. Tenía que dejarse ir, y con ella se marcharía su pasado.

Observó las olas de agua ennegrecida por la oscuridad que se estrellaban entre ellas furiosamente. El mar estaba asesinándose, y ella, y la playa, serían un crimen nefasto mañana por la mañana. O quizás la semana entrante, cuando encuentren su cuerpo estrangulado por las algas que descansaban en las profundidades del mar, con caracoles coloridos enroscados en su cabello, y la piel tan blanca y fría como la cera. Un pulso inexistente y las últimas burbujas de oxigeno residual escapando de sus labios muertos.

Miró hacia abajo, mirando sus piernas heladas y sus píes sucios. Miró hacia arriba, encontrando tres constelaciones en el cielo.

Se dejó desfallecer sobre la arena, con el viento azotando su cuerpo cruelmente, y el mar a unos centímetros de distancia, listo para engullirla. Extendió sus brazos y piernas, asumiendo una posición de estrella de mar… y sintió.

Se acarició el rostro. Sentía una profunda tristeza por su tristeza; hace unas horas no sabía que el ser humano podía albergar tal grado de dolor emocional dentro suyo sin volverse loco… ¿Pero acaso no estaba loca? ¿Acaso no estaba disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de vida? Disfrutando. Esperando.

Esperando que la marea subiera, esperando terminar de contar las estrellas del cielo con los dedos de las manos, y de los píes, contar sus pestañas y sus huesos. Contar los lunares que tenía su amor en la espalda, y las pecas que se posaban sobre su nariz. Contar sus besos, y esperar. Tomaba lenta conciencia de su sufrimiento, sufrimiento agudizado por la visión de su espera vacía. Calculó los residuos de esperanzas que yacían en su alma: ¿qué esperar?, ¿porqué?, ¿para qué?

…

 _Ser alta, soberbia, perfecta, quisiera, como una romana, para concordar con las grandes olas, y las rocas muertas y las anchas playas que ciñen el mar._

…

Miró dentro suyo y pensó aquello que la aterraba: ¿Qué fue ella en la vida?, ¿qué fue su vida?, ¿existía una palabra que describiera toda su lamentable experiencia como ser humano?

¿Se merecía exhalar su último suspiro en la majestuosidad monstruosa, avasallante, de las olas?, ¿podía una persona tan insignificante sentirse digna de ser devorada por el mar?

Estiró una mano y vio sus dedos, flotando en el cielo. Y pensó que nunca presenció algo tan triste. Sentía su cabello sucio de arena, su cuerpo temblando de frío y precipitación.

Pensó.

Pensó que nunca conoció Francia, ni besó a Sheldon a la luz de las velas en un exquisito restaurante Parisino. Pensó que jamás degustó los placeres picantes de la exótica comida mexicana. Pensó que nunca experimentó lo que se siente hacerle el amor a la persona más importante de su vida. Y, era curioso lo que pensaba en esos momentos, cuando estaba a un paso de la muerte: pequeños detalles entremezclados con gigantes hazañas que nunca va a poder realizar.

Giró su cuerpo cansado, quedando lateralmente, su borrosa visión periférica le regalaba la imagen de un largo paisaje de arena desierta, extendiéndose más allá. Ella era insignificante. Era sólo una molécula de dolor, a punto de desaparecer. Algo tan ínfimo como un átomo, y su dolor no era más que una pequeña gota de pesares a los ojos del mundo; desde la perspectiva universal, su pérdida no era nada más que insignificante.

…

 _Con el paso lento, y los ojos fríos y la boca muda, dejarme llevar; ver cómo se rompen las olas azules contra los granitos y no parpadear; ver cómo las aves rapaces se comen los peces pequeños y no despertar;_

…

Se obligó a mover sus miembros paralizados, quedándose sentada al borde de la playa. Un cangrejo se paseó, diminuto, por su mano; Quiso sonreír, pero sus pestañas latieron ante la humedad que afloraba a sus ojos. El llanto sobrevino por primera vez en esa noche. Se levantó, impulsada por el dolor.

El dolor, ese algo que la mordía por dentro, fiero y oscuro y grande y tremendo. Que la castigaba por sus pecados o por sus virtudes o por su vida o por su muerte. Oprimió los píes contra el suelo fuertemente, sentía que su cuerpo se estiraba, cada fibra, cada tendón, se iban y volvían elásticamente. Presionó los dientes hasta empujar todos los dolores de su cuerpo y concentrarlos en sus mandíbulas.

El dolor la atacaba como una poderosa droga a la cuál era alérgica y adicta al mismo tiempo. Se estaba retorciendo, muriéndose por dentro, hasta el punto de separar los labios y dejar escapar un grito ensangrentado. Su grito se perdió en el sonido de las olas, el viento, y el uniforme y persistente latido de su corazón.

Como última salida, pensó en Dios.

Dios, ese elemento supremo a quien elevar sus quejas y culpas, algo contra quien clamar o desplegar su odio. No. El cielo era sólo una masa presente y azulada.

Miró nuevamente el cielo, despidiéndose una a una de las estrellas. Les sopló un beso de despedida a sus amigos, y derramó una lágrima por Sheldon.

Para Sheldon.

El agua la mordió con la fuerza de un animal salvaje.

…

 _Pensar que pudieran las frágiles barcas hundirse en las aguas y no suspirar; ver que se adelanta, la garganta al aire, el hombre más bello, no desear amar._

…

Eso sería todo. Sus pulmones se llenarían de agua hasta estallar. El pánico la atraparía, la mente y el cuerpo no saben como morir con elegancia. Lentamente, una oscuridad aplastante iba instalándose en su cerebro, entorpeciéndola.

Eso sería todo… sólo que unas fuertes manos la tomaron por las axilas, sacándola con desesperación del agua. Trayéndola a la vida.

Sheldon Cooper jamás se sintió tan aterrado en sus 33 años de vida, cómo cuando tuvo que arrastrar el cuerpo helado de Amy Farrah Fowler fuera del agua. Sus hombros temblaban irrefrenablemente con cada sollozo que emitía.

Buscó su pulso frenéticamente… y lo encontró. Constante. Fuerte. La prueba cabal de que el amor de su vida seguía con vida.

Sheldon practicó primeros auxilios en Amy lo más suavemente que pudo, temiendo que el más mínimo movimiento brusco pudiera aniquilarla. La sostuvo contra su pecho mientras Amy vomitaba agua de mar, dolor... y la confirmación de su intento de suicidio.

Amy abrió los ojos, sintiéndose asustada al encontrarse con el lloroso rostro de Sheldon. Bajó la cabeza, rezando por algo de silencio. Sus plegarias no fueron contestadas.

—Amy… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS, AMY?! —gritó Sheldon.

Gritó de impotencia, temor, furia. Alivio. Y de repente nada se sintió más importante que sostener el frío cuerpo de Amy en sus brazos, besando su cabello, sus mejillas, sus manos. Buscando el máximo contacto que pudiera obtener; declarando su amor repetidas veces, con enojo, con tristeza.

Las olas fueron testigos de las lágrimas que derramó la pareja de científicos, de los abrazos asfixiantes y los gritos autocríticos. Del dolor secreto que por fin fue revelado.

Nada estaba bien; pero se amaban. Y eso bastaba para mantenerse alejados del mar, la arena, y la muerte.

…

 _Perder la mirada, distraídamente, perderla y que nunca la vuelva a encontrar: y, figura erguida, entre cielo y playa, sentirme el olvido perenne del mar._

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Todavía no sé muy bien que es esto, si tendrá más capítulos o no. Sólo sentía el imperativo deseo de escribir algo así.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sucedió con la rapidez de un suspiro intrusivo, como una repentina briza de viento golpeando a un distraído árbol; arrebatándole las hojas sin piedad… o quizás fue con la misma lentitud con las que se forman las montañas. Pequeñas rocas de dolor se iban apilando dentro suyo, hasta construir una sólida muralla de desesperación.

Sea rápido como el viento, o lento como una montaña, lo único que podía pensar era que no lo notó con la suficiente rapidez. Tendría que haber leído entre líneas, tendría que haber oído el mudo grito de ayuda que emanaba de la piel de su novia.

Su mirada, su cuerpo, eran diferentes. Una gran sombra pesada, y maligna, y ardiente se había posado sobre sus hombros; mordiéndola de a poco, degustando su vida con macabra diversión, mientras ella olvidaba cómo moverse, cómo comer, cómo amar.

Y él no pudo salvarla. No a tiempo, no cuando la depresión sentía un placer orgásmico al enterrar a Amy en las profundidades. No la salvó de vivir lo peor: el clímax del dolor. No pudo acallar los susurros terroríficos que molestaban a su corazón. Y sólo cuando fue demasiado tarde, y su cuerpo pequeño, y su mente cansada, se hundían en el agua, pudo comprenderlo. Lo vio. Lo sintió en el helado cuerpo de Amy, en el agua saliendo de su boca; ella había estado muerta durante mucho tiempo.

Tendría que haberlo notado en los besos cada vez más fríos, el fantasma de sus cálidos labios lo quemaba por dentro. De hecho, todo lo quemaba por dentro.

Tendría que haber notado el tinte acromático de su piel. Tendría que haber notado sus miembros cada vez más delgados. Tendría que haber notado que su novia era una frágil hoja atrapada por un huracán.

Ahora, mientras observaba el maltrecho cuerpo de Amy acostado en una cama de hospital, se odió por no haberlo sabido antes. Mucho antes. ¿Porqué no pudo ahuyentar la sombra angustiante que consumió a Amy desde el primer instante que la tocó?, ¿porqué no pudo despejar las nubes de su mente con un beso?, ¿porqué sus palabras no salvaron ese corazón que se hundía, se perdía, se destrozaba?

Miró a Amy, y a su mente llegó un fragmento de algún poema que leyó en algún momento ya perdido en el tiempo, y francamente, no le importaba recordarlo: _"Ella se encuentra en una cama, y el sufrimiento sube hasta el cielo; sin encontrar un Dios. Y el sufrimiento baja hasta el fondo del infierno, hasta el fondo del infierno; sin encontrar un demonio"_.

Pero el sufrimiento de Amy se hundió hasta el fondo del mar, hasta el fondo del mar; sin encontrar suficiente agua como para limpiar su dolor. Y su sufrimiento subió hasta las estrellas, hasta las estrellas; sin encontrar olvido. O a Dios. Buscó perder su cuerpo entre las olas, volverse una con la playa. Abandonarlo todo.

Se frotó la cara violentamente, y se permitió recordar los hechos que lo llevaron a esa playa; que lo obligaron a conocer a la verdadera Amy…

Corrió por las escaleras, demasiado impaciente como para esperar el ascensor. Cada peldaño se sentía increíblemente ardiente, lejano, vibrante. Como si el edificio quisiera advertirle lo que encontraría dentro del apartamento de Amy.

Se paró frente a la puerta que le abriría los ojos. Y nadie respondió.

Sintió un aura de desrealización que lo envolvía, haciéndolo observar todo como dentro de un sueño. Dentro de una pesadilla. Flotó sobre ropa revuelta y libros desordenados, hasta llegar a una pequeña nota pegada pulcramente en el refrigerador, creando un fuerte contraste contra el caos de la sala.

Sheldon supo que Amy tembló a la hora de escribir ,las que ella creía, serían sus últimas palabras. Su impecable caligrafía era casi irreconocible; pero él dilucidó el mensaje. Y se grabó en sus retinas, en su cerebro, lo quemó hasta el alma.

《 _Espero que la salida sea rápida. Y espero no volver jamás_ _》_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la playa, guiado por el celular de Amy. Agradeció infinitamente el sistema de rastreo que instaló mucho tiempo atrás.

Estaba aterrorizado, helado, y furioso. Caminó, siguiendo las pocas huellas que el agua no se llevó… y la vio, una sombra apenas perceptible en la oscuridad aplastante del mar, unas últimas burbujas estallando. Era la historia de una muñeca de porcelana ahogándose en una inmensidad helada. Y él, comprendió, debía ser el héroe.

Escuchó el chirrido de los elásticos de la cama. Amy despertó. Y las palabras salieron con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—No ibas a morir sólo tú, ¿sabes, Amy? Yo habría muerto contigo en esa… _maldita_ playa —la miró, esperando una reacción.

Los ojos ausentes de Amy se perdieron en el techo. Y Sheldon se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando controlarse. El cuerpo de su novia era sólo la cascara vacía de la que alguna vez fue Amy.

—Me sustento en mí misma, Sheldon —la voz de Amy era baja y rasposa, un murmullo débil y quebradizo. Y sus palabras, a los oídos de Sheldon, carecían de sentido. Aguardó hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Ningún ser me necesita… nadie construye su vida incluyéndome. Podría haber muerto, y nadie odiaría a la muerte, nadie injuriaría a Dios por haberme arrastrado.

Sheldon la escuchó con incredulidad. Contempló gritar, pero sabía que sería en vano. Ella estaba atrapada en su ensueño permanente, con los labios blancos y los oídos sordos. Caminó hacia la salida.

—En estos momentos, amarte es difícil —dijo, antes de estrellar la puerta con fuerza.

Amy asintió a la nada. La soledad maullaba dentro suyo, y la recibió resignadamente. Quería correr, quería sentir frío, quería que éste la limpiara. Y quería quedarse dentro todo el día, desaparecer entre las mantas.

《 _Caminaste toda la noche a tientas: no lloraste; no gemiste; ni siquiera respiraste todo lo que se necesitaba. Pero te descubrieron igual. Como si nada._ 》 —le reclamó una enojada voz dentro de su cabeza.

Amy dejó escapar un llanto de horror.

Y con las manos temblorosas aferradas fuertemente a sus oídos, logró dormir.

El sueño sería su fiel compañero durante mucho tiempo.

—


	3. Chapter 3

_Mariposa triste, leona cruel, di luces y sombra todo en una vez. Cuando fui leona nunca recordé, cómo pude un día mariposa ser. Cuando mariposa jamás me pensé, que pudiera un día zarpar o morder._

…

Sentía un desierto detrás del pecho, sentía a una mujer incendiada que corría por su sangre dando alaridos, sentía que era una fuga. No quería ser una fuga; no quería que le pongan agujas en la sangre. Pero allí estaba, otra vez tirada en su cama, con hambre y ganas de romper algo. Términos médicos flotaban en su cerebro, describiendo porqué era —o se sentía— una fuga; un objeto efímeramente inanimado, que en cualquier momento podría volver a la vida, e, irónicamente, arrastrarla a la muerte. Eso era ella. De a ratos la euforia la golpeaba como un tren de carga "¡¿Qué diablos haces, Amy?! —gritaba— El Sol brilla afuera, ve a buscar a Sheldon. Hazlo enojar y róbale un beso; avergüenza a tus amigos y ríete. ¡Intimida a los árboles con el color de tus ojos!". Cuando eso ocurría, un atisbo de luz iluminaba sus ojos, y un suave color rosa bañaba su rostro. Agradecía las palabras con pequeñas sonrisas y era amable.

Pero otras veces, oh, otras veces sólo quería rendirse. Ese murmullo tan conocido acariciaba sus oídos "Vives y no te veo vivir" decía, y la instaba a odiarlo todo. Los murmullos la golpeaban en ese momento; pero sabía que no podía encerrarse, ni quedarse dentro de ella misma por tiempo indeterminado. Sheldon llegaría pronto, y encontrarla acostada en la cama con la cabeza enterrada por las almohadas, lo pondría de mal humor.

Sheldon. Si fuera capaz de sentir algo más, sería vergüenza. Vergüenza por haberse convertido en un ser tan dependiente de los demás, de pastillas, y de palabras amables. Ese día sería su primera reunión con el grupo de ayuda al suicida. ¿Porqué los psiquiatras creían que un grupo de personas rotas podrían arreglarse entre ellas? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, tenía una sensación fuerte y premonitoria. Algo estaba por venir: un gran dolor, o una tremenda alegría.

Tratar con sus amigos era, resumiéndolo en una palabra: incomodo. Miradas penosas y sorpresivas, silencios tensos, curiosidad desubicada… no era lo que Amy necesitaba. Internamente, odiaba haberse alejado de ellos. Pero Sheldon asumió un papel serio. Fue él el que la arrastró fuera de las mantas pasada la primera semana; cuando ella había vuelto a hundirse, cuando estaba perdida hasta el punto de no reconocer los rostros de las personas. Cuando una aguja penetraba la carne blanda de su brazo, siendo lo único que le impedía morir de sed. Una mañana Sheldon decidió que había tenido suficiente, entró a su habitación, sus facciones escrupulosamente marcadas por la determinación. Sin saber como ocurrió, de repente estaba entre los brazos de Sheldon. Esa tarde el sol volvió a acariciar su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Esa es la rutina, pensó. Si Sheldon la notaba taciturna, la sacaría afuera. Como un vieja manta que necesita airearse para recuperar algo de color. Pero un día, mientras él cocinaba la cena, decidió que el sol no era suficiente, que estaba atascada en un estado deplorable; sin avanzar, y él sólo la sostenía para que no volviera hacia atrás. Decidió que si su ayuda no era suficiente, buscarían la de profesionales. Amy recuerda haber tirado la cena al fregadero, rompiendo los platos, una vez que Sheldon se marchó. Y recuerda haberse odiado un poco por hacerlo.

Su cuerpo no quería levantarse, sino seguir durmiendo, o seguir permaneciendo en ese estado de estatua muerta; inundada de pensamientos. Entreabrió los ojos, espiando los objetos de la habitación. Los cerró de nuevo, suspirando. Salió del nido de lana y algodón que era su cama, y flotó hacia el cuarto de baño. El espejo refulgía de ojos cansados y pelos revueltos, piel pálida y manos muertas.

Y todo era tan deprimente que tuvo que reír.

 **.**

Eran cinco adultos, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Sentados en un círculo, sobre sillas de plástico. El color gris de las paredes era apropiado, Robert, el terapeuta, no tanto; era un hombre mayor, bajo, y demasiado enérgico. Al principio nadie habló. Un hombre de gafas gruesas leía un libro sin título, con la misma parsimonia que sentiría de estar en una biblioteca. Amy sintió curiosidad.

—Ían, ¿porqué no nos cuentas tu historia? —sugirió Robert, dirigiéndose al hombre de gafas— ¿Cuándo ocurrieron tus primeros coqueteos con el suicidio, y porqué? —Robert cruzó las piernas y se frotó la barbilla, esperando.

— _Coquetear con el suicidio_ —repitió Ían, sacando sus ojos del libro y barriéndolos por las personas del círculo—... vaya expresión estúpida. Es el suicidio el que seduce a los humanos. Y es mujer, es una ramera o una sirena... que nos arrastra, a las pastillas; a las navajas, al helado cañón de una pistola presionada contra tu sien —Ían parpadeó en Amy—… al mar. En cuanto a mí… "historia": soy un poeta mediocre; y fortaleciendo el cliché maldito que acarrea todo poeta: tengo problemas mentales. Es todo lo que necesitas saber, es mi etiqueta. Es lo único que las personas ven en mí.

Ían se sumergió en su lectura nuevamente, mientras Amy pensaba en sus palabras. Y se enamoraba de ellas.

Robert apretó los dedos en el puente de su nariz, mirándolo con decepción. Entonces la misma mirada que pretendía ser confortante y gentil se posó en Amy.

—Amy, ¿quieres decirnos porqué estás aquí? —preguntó, con esperanza.

Una mueca maliciosa, secreta, se formó en los labios de Amy. Algo parecido a una falsa rebeldía impertinente la invadió.

—Sólo quería hacer el amor con los peces.

La áspera risa de Ían se fundió dentro suyo.

…

 _Encogida a ratos y a saltos después, sangraron mi vida y a sangre maté. Sé que, ya paloma, pesado ciprés. O mata florida, lloré y más lloré._

…

—La poesía es la mejor terapia. Utiliza el lenguaje para escribir qué es lo que te impide vivir. Luego carboniza esas palabras, y sana —le dijo Ían, una tarde particularmente triste en el centro de rehabilitación, mientras escribía a toda prisa.

Amy lo miró cansadamente.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó, revoleando los ojos.

—Es la eliminación simbólica de lo que vuelve tu vida miserable, Amy. ¡Claro que funciona! —respondió, luego volvió a escribir furiosamente. Amy sostuvo un lápiz entre sus dedos, mirándolo en silencio durante un momento.

—A veces creo que no eres más que un pequeño revoltijo de frases deprimentes sin sentido —dijo Amy, antes de poder contenerse. Se maldijo internamente al ver, por un segundo, algo de dolor resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

—Eso somos los poetas —respondió, aparentemente indiferente; lo pensó un momento y volvió a hablar—. ¿Sabes? Te convertiré en un poema: "La mujer de ojos verdes y alma de mar". Estará plagado de simbolismos y una desconocida revista lo publicará. Ganaré suficiente dinero como para escribir su secuela: "La mujer de los ojos verdes y cerebro de piedra". Serán mis únicos éxitos.

Ían continuó escribiendo. Amy prefirió guardar silencio. Si algo había aprendido en tres semanas viendo a Ían cada día, era que él era inestable y enigmático. A veces era mejor guardar silencio; otras veces se sentaba a los píes de su cama, y escuchaba como la suave voz de Ían recitaba poemas interminables; sacando fantasmas por la boca. En ese instante, su voz era la única medicina que necesitaba. La había acogido bajo su ala, como un padre pájaro a un pichón huérfano.

Amy realmente estaba intentando mejorar. Recuerda con cariño como reaccionó Sheldon cuando lo besó por primera vez desde el incidente de la playa; como su rostro se partió en la sonrisa más grande que había visto jamás. Amy deseaba volver a contemplar esa sonrisa, le hacía bien.

Y era lo más difícil que intentó hacer en toda su existencia. Sabía que alguien la amaba, sabía que era real, sabía que existía; y le dolía más que su vida. Exteriorizar su dolor ayudó.

—¡Estoy malditamente muerta, Ían! —había llorado el último día de la primera semana, mientras se hacía una bola en el suelo.

—Tu no estás muerta, Amy. Sólo tu alma está agotada. Un ser exhausto se confunde con uno moribundo fácilmente —le había dicho, suavemente—. Algún día saldré de aquí. Algún día tu novio se rendirá de todas las formas posibles al amor. Algún día nadarás en una playa sin sentir miedo —juró, exhalando poesía en sus palabras. Y esa fue la primera vez que Amy realmente pensó que podría lograrlo.

Amy jugó con una manzana mientras intentaba leer los garabatos de Ían. Éste le observó de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Uno no puede pensar bien, amar bien, dormir bien, si no ha comido bien... al menos, eso decía Virginia Woolf, así que mueve esas mandíbulas, Amy —demandó, en el tono paternal que Amy secretamente amaba. Dio una risita mientras mordía la manzana.

 **.**

Amy comenzó a escribir esa misma noche, hasta que sus dedos adoptaron callos y la tinta del bolígrafo se acabó. Y pensó, mientras cerraba su cuaderno, que Ían había estado en lo cierto; nuevamente.

Tomar nota de ella misma todos los días fue una manera de no perderse, de enlazarse. Indudablemente, no se escuchaba, se odiaba, y deseaba abandonarse. Era placentero para Amy llegar al final del día y ver su vida escrita en papel, y tener la certeza de que ella era su propia autora; y podría cambiar su destino.

Fue una gran purga; había que llorar hasta romperse, gritar tanto hasta cubrir los agujeros de la ausencia.

Ella se cubrió, se envolvió, se meció en la nostalgia. Abrazó a la almohada y lloró ríos. Expulsó demonios antiguos en el papel y en sus lágrimas. Su dolor se exorcizó en una noche; mientras Sheldon la sostenía contra su pecho, leyendo con ella, llorando con ella; fue la máxima conexión que dos seres pueden lograr; más potente que el sexo, mera conexión carnal; era la unificación dolorosa de dos almas, fue morir, renacer, y compartir la experiencia.

...

 _Ya probando sales, ya probando miel, los ojos lloraron a más no poder. Da entonces lo mismo, que lo he visto bien, ser rosa o espina, ser néctar o hiel._

…

Amy encontró a Ían escribiendo, como cada mañana de jueves durante los últimos cuatro meses; entró sosteniendo el documento que garantizaba su plena recuperación emocional.

— _El papel_ dice que estoy "curada" —dijo, mientras se desplomaba felizmente en una silla. Ían esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué dices tú? —cuestionó, mirándola a través de sus gafas.

—Que por primera vez desde que inició todo esto... me siento yo misma —Amy suspiró, acomodándose en la silla—. Sabes, estaba tan perdida entre dos emociones; felicidad o dolor, euforia o desgano... puedo dejar de ser una emoción, y volver a ser un humano —Amy lo miró, expectante.

—Sólo recuerda que los humanos somos seres emocionales. No tienes permitido volver a perder tu esencia dentro de ningún sentimiento... excepto, quizás, el amor —Ían le obsequió una de sus escasas sonrisas— ¡Ahora vete Fowler, hay poemas que escribir!

Amy ignoró la última frase. Se retorció las manos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expulsar su último miedo. Ían lo notó, y la miró inquisitivamente.

—Tengo un consejo para ti —dijo, como si estuviera leyendo sus dudas en los ojos de Amy—. No mereces ser un mártir, Amy. No permitas que escuchen tu nombre y lo relacionen con la miseria o la locura. Sabes, eres más que eso. ¡Encuentra la cura para alguna enfermedad mortal!, ¡Gana un premio Nobel!, ¡Ten una familia, cásate, vive, y triunfa! Las mujeres son más que sus penas pasadas. Dr. Fowler, reivindica esa frase —exhaló Ían, apasionadamente.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —preguntó Amy, con una sonrisa, sólo para darle píe al emocionante discurso que se avecinaba.

—¡Huye hacia los bosques, vete a la montaña!; límpiate la boca, vive en las cabañas, toca con las manos la tierra mojada, alimenta el cuerpo con raíz amarga, bebe de las rocas, duerme sobre escarcha —Ían se puso de píe, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras las palabras salían de su boca, irrefrenables—… ¡Vive, buena mujer!

Amy saltó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre… aquél hombre tan extraño. El hombre que lloraba palabras y sangraba poesía.

Su amigo poeta.

—Tú sanarás, ¿entiendes? —confirmó Amy con fuerza, hablando contra su cabello. Y esa fue la primera vez que Ían pensó que podría lograrlo.

 **.**

Amy miró las flores que sostenía Sheldon hasta sentir que sus inocencia renacía.

—¿Porqué son éstas? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba los girasoles a la nariz, absorbiendo su fragancia.

—Bueno, hoy estoy romántico y repleto de clichés, pequeña señora —sonrío Sheldon, mientras le ofrecía el brazo caballerosamente.

Había algo en el aire, un detalle infinito y quería que durara para siempre.

La playa jamás se sintió tan bien como cuando Sheldon y Amy crearon nuevos recuerdos en ella. Al atardecer, mientras un cangrejo se paseaba, diminuto, por la mano de Amy, ella sonrió.

Acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho se Sheldon mientras observaba como las olas se chocaban entre ellas, sentía el viento salado de arena moviendo su cabello, y los ojos de Sheldon más azules que el mar quemándose en ella.

Al borde de la playa, Sheldon y Amy hicieron el amor; contando constelaciones con los dedos de las manos y de los píes. Riendo. Amando.

Todo estaba bien.

…

 _Encontrar mi mirada, fieramente, encontrarla y no perderla jamás._

…

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Cuando escribí el primer capítulo, en mi mente sólo flotaban fragmentos de diferentes poemas y esta idea deprimente. Así que lo escribí. No tenía la intención de que sea largo; podría haber transformado esta historia en varios capítulos más, pero creo que todo ya está dicho.**

 **En fin, ¿críticas?**


End file.
